Kimberly Olivia
__TOC__ Kimberly Olivia '''(キンバリー オリビア lit. Kinbarii Oribia) is an S-Class Mage from the same Dark Guild like Mikael Stratus and Lucilia Shirai . She has gained reputation for being powerful and the youngest S-Class in her guild, aside from that, she is the wielder of the "Heckfire Spear" and use the alias "Great Sorceress" due to her capability of casting Magic multiple time. Though she is an S-Class, she was not as powerful as Mikael Stratus and were only able to pass her guild S-Class Promotion by using dirty tactic. Kimberly was formerly a cosplayer and like to cosplay as demon, but since her parents doesn't like it, she leaves them to live on freely without a care. Appearance Kimberly Olivia was a cheerful young teenage girl from an unnamed Dark Guild. She was of an average height and have some brownish-white skin overall. She ties her hair with a skeleton hairpin in a spiky school-girl style and have a blurr red-like cheeks. As for normal traits, Kimberly have a red hair which is quite similar to and a pair of two glowy big red eyes. She have a slender figure and wears clothes which reveal much of her body parts and have a flat chest. Two wings and a tail could be seen sticking out from her body clearly if she entered her Cosplay Mode or using the Heckfire Spear. Those things was not real either and only will be put on if Kimberly wanted look glamorous and demonic at the same time. As for her clothes, Kimberly wear a dark and short bra-like tanktops and reveal much of her small belly and slender figure. She also wore a pair of long-sleeves glove which have mini belt at the end part and put on two red ring for the gloves to look stylish. As for the lower parts, Kimberly put on some dark mini-skirt with two white and black belt to tighten it so she would be somehow comfortable. For accessories , Kimberly choose to have a black cloth-like necklace with some spiral metal designed unto it and apply it to her neck and seems to be quiet fond of it. Finally, she have a pair of white boots with gothic element attached to it as her footwears and apply the boots together with an extremely long black socks or legging. Personality Kimberly Olivia was a cheerful young teenage girl and likes to train very much, she oftenly were asked by Mikael Stratus to train with Lucilia Shirai while the superior is on a mission, something which she gladfully accept and leaves the patrolling work to her assistance. While in battle, she still display her care-free and doesn't give a .... attidute about the opponent's talk, shown when she was not willing to hear one of her foes sob story and instead attack him by using her demonic tail-whip. However, she really expect someone to pity her whenever she created a sad past about herself, if the people didn't, she would viciously strike them with a torrent of magic untill they listen, displaying the hypocrite personality of Kimberly herself. Unlike most nearly mature Fairy Tail female character, she have sensitive part about her chest with the words , FLAT, upon hearing someone ever mention about her chest, she would shows sign of being greatly annoyed and started to throw temper tantrum at anyone. Due to this, not even her Squad's member would dare to talk bad behind her because once she find out, they're doomed to the final edge. Thinking that she is one of the most beautiful female in the guild, she wanted everybody to call her as "nice-bodied" instead of "flat-chested drag" , perhaps the main reason of why she wears a much revealing clothes. Overall, she is not an ugly person either, but she really went mad if she think someone regarded her as ugly. However, when she regarded someone as ugly, it was completely fine and nothing happened. History Kimberly was born somewhere in the town of Magnolia and came grows up in '''Clover Town. As she grew older, she decided to become a cosplayer at the age of 9 and perform in various location around Fiore along with some other cosplayers and planned to be a famous singer one day. She say that both of her parents doesn't approve her way of living neither her ambition because they though it was absurd, resulting with the red-haired girl to leave her elders and leave the house by the age of 13. By that time, she've decided to be a mage and learn multiple magic at a time after realizing that she have tremendous amount of magical power since she was born and began to train it. Somewhere in the middle of her "training" , she later was invited to join a Dark Guild by a troops of Dark Mage, saying that their master took an interest with her prowess and skill. Something which the red-hair accept. Later on, it was revealed that Kimberly Olivia have participated in her guild S-Class Promotion Trial once before becoming an S-Class Mage, indicating that she has joined the trial twice , presumably when she is 14 and 15 years old. After two year time-skip after her promotion to an S-Class, she was choosen as the Dark Guild's Patroller Squad Leader, resulting with her to patrol in nearby area which is not too far away from the guild. She leads 5 Dark Mages while in her own team and overall , around 20 Dark Mages in total as the leader of the Patroller Squad. Kimberly did her job quite well and gained the praise from another mage, thanks to her intellectual ability and leadership skill. Synopsis Relationship Magic And Abilities Equipment Quotes "Sometime, people just won't like you no matter how kind you are, it is something that you must understand". - Kimberly Olivia to Esmeralda "Listen, intellegent, speed and power were the three main aspect in combat, you can''t just spam summoning". - Giving advice to Michelle Valance "Damn! I am a powerful sorceress, not a wannabe demon!" - Kimberly "So what? She's just a one tough .... uumm, forget 'bout that." - Kimberly Olivia to Lucilia Shirai Trivia *According to the author , her stats are : *She loves sweet food very much and hate tasteless food. *Her theme song are Royals by Lorde , while her battle theme is Etna's Rock from Disgaea 2. *Her appearance is based off Etna from Disgaea series. *In the original series, "Heckfire Spear" is named as "Elder Spear". *The wings and tail were references to cosplay. *She have good singing voice , and her seiyuu would be Selena Gomez (In English version). *The hypocrite thing comes from the author's friend personality.